


Pretty Boy

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Chasing After You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of m-preg, Rare-Pair, Smut, Top Chris Argent, Underage Sex, Werewolf Chris Argent, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, brief mention of Kate Argent, mate!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: He's always been a little bit aware of his best friend’s nephew. Dark black hair, bright green eyes and milky white skin, Derek Hale’s always been a pretty boy.





	

* * *

 

Derek's frantic. No no no he chants silently in his head. He's at the Argent compound for a business party with his family and his heat has decided that tonight of all nights it needs to start. He needs to find his parents _right now_ so he can leave.

 

He's sure there are heat rooms available since it's a sprawling estate which boasts a home with 45 rooms alone. Why anyone with only two offspring would need that many rooms are beyond his understanding. He scoffs to himself in irritation at this thought. It wouldn't be horrible to spend his heat in one of the opulent rooms except for the fact that there are two Argent alphas here, and the one who is interested in him is definitely not the one he wants to be mated with.  

 

Derek grimaces as another sensation hits his body. He’s running out of time and he still has no idea where his parents might be. He decides that sticking to the edges of the room and avoiding any of the other young weres that are attending tonight is his safest bet. Unbeknownst to him, an of pair predatory eyes has been following him all evening keeping track of the younger wolf’s movements.  

 

When Derek doesn’t spot his parents he decides to head further back into the house where hopefully they are socializing. Slipping down a hallway he comes to the library, deciding to duck inside for a moment to rethink his plan of action. Too bad someone else has decided to follow his lead.

 

***

 

Chris doesn't care if anyone finds them in the library instead of his bedroom. Ever since he caught his first whiff of Peter’s nephew earlier this evening his only instinct is to claim the other male before someone else does, namely, his younger sister Kate who he knows has been planning on mating the only son of Alpha Hale. So the older male had stalked him all evening waiting for the right time to confront him. When Derek had entered the library in hopes of finding his parents he instead finds the Argent heir following him inside, closing the door and locking it before herding him over to the large desk.  

 

Chris is aware of how his alpha scent is affecting the young man. The teen had started producing an even more astonishing amount of slick suddenly once they became enclosed in the room together. Chris can see evidence of Derek’s dress pants dampening quickly, clinging to his thighs where they have become soaked through with the enticing liquid. This has an instantaneous effect on the alpha. Derek’s presentation scent is rolling off of him in waves of arousal and it triggers something instinctual inside of him. Before either is really aware of what is happening, Chris is yanking Derek’s pants down and spinning him around, forcing the boy to bend over the desk with a firm hand between his shoulder blades. Derek automatically responds by lifting his ass so that the older alpha has easier access to him.

The sight of Derek’s slick coating his inner thighs has the alpha panting in anticipation. He grabs the young were’s ass cheeks and spreads them, watching as another glob of slick slides out, pink hole winking teasingly trying to encourage the alpha to claim it. So he does, eagerly, with his mouth and tongue and teeth. Chris leans forward with a groan and starts licking at the beta’s thighs, trying to eat up as much of the slick as he can. Chris’ been with other were’s before and even one or two humans, but he’s never been with another were while they were in heat and this is the only time this sweeter fluid is produced.

 

Derek can't believe this is happening. He's bent over the large cherry wood desk on his elbows, ass being feasted on by the male behind him. His thighs are glistening with his slick and he can feel his hole winking at Chris, trying to entice the other male to mount him. Young weres are known for producing an exceptionally large amount of slick during their first season regardless of orientation to help them adjust to being mounted repeatedly. Derek's definitely got that down, the sweet smelling liquid oozing out of his ass and coating his thighs. He’s suddenly thankful for this little quirk of biology when he recalls the size of the man behind him. Alphas tend to have larger cocks naturally and Chris is definitely on the more well-endowed side of the spectrum.

 

Derek starts making a high pitched whining sound from the back of his throat when he feels the older were’s tongue running up his thigh. The first touch of Chris’ tongue to his hole has him yelping in surprise and lunging forward, nervous with what is about to come. Chris grabs his hips and holds him firmly in place before prying Derek’s cheeks apart again and forcing his tongue inside the boy. The older male’s facial hair is scraping against Derek’s sensitive walls and it’s just adding more overwhelming sensations to the teen.

 

“Oh God, oh God,” Derek whimpers. Chris is curling his tongue inside of him, pulling more slick back into his mouth. He can hear him swallowing before returning his tongue back inside of him.  There’s a groan and then he’s pushed further into the desk as Chris shoves his face further between his cheeks, this time sucking on his hole. Derek can only gasp as the sensations roll through his body, hands scrabbling in front of him for something to hold on to so he can stay grounded.  

 

The slick is sweet tasting, coating Chris’s tongue, and his throat when he swallows it down. It’s like his own personal feast and the older alpha is greedy. He shoves his face further into his boy’s ass, plunging his tongue eagerly inside. When it feels like he’s not getting enough, he takes two of his fingers and pushes them in, gently curling them and pulling more of the delicious liquid out. The effect on Derek when he does this is immediate. The young wolf starting with a high pitched keening noise as the fingers continue to plunge in beside Chris’s tongue.

 

The feeling of Chris’s fingers and tongue is like a tease for the young beta. He’s feeling too empty, hungry to be filled with something more substantial. There is an internal itch that the fingers and tongue are teasing at and it’s driving him crazy. He starts pushing backward on Chris’s face, his hole flexing more rapidly, signaling to the alpha that he needs to fill it and fill it fast. The abrasion from Chris’ facial hair is appealing, and Derek is fueled on, feeling reckless. He reaches behind him with his left hand and manages to pull Chris’ head further between his cheeks as he pushes back against the man’s face. He gets a muffled groan in response and the vibration causes him to whine.

 

The Hale kid is strong, stronger than Chris is expecting. The young man has a firm grasp on the back of Chris’ head and is pushing back against Chris’ face as much as possible. The alpha shoves his tongue in as far as it can go, pushing up against the boy as he attempts to rut back onto the Chris’. Chris growls deep in response and the boy lets go of his head to brace himself against the desk. Freed from Derek’s grasp, Chris pulls back.

 

The inside walls of Derek’s ass cheeks are a rosy red from Chris’s facial hair. The hold is dark pink and deepening in color from the abuse from his tongue. Satisfied with how the beta’s ass looks claimed by his mouth Chris takes one last lick before standing up. Both wolves’ suit pants are around their thighs, which will make their coupling more difficult, but Chris has absolutely no patience to stop and pull them off. He just needs enough access for his dick to find its way into Derek's ass. As a compromise, he shoves Derek’s pants further down past his knees and uses one of his thighs to widen the boy’s stance.

 

The older male runs his hands down the boy’s sides until he gets to the hem of Derek’s shirt. He pushes this up and out of the way, exposing more of the boy’s delectable skin. Not satisfied with how much he can see, Chris tugs the boy back up into a standing position before pulling the shirt up and over Derek’s head and tossing it aside. The man leans forwards and nuzzles the back of Derek’s head, placing light nips along the hairline.

 

Derek’s chest is heaving and he feels sensitive being so exposed to the air. Chris’ mouth is pressing hotly against his neck and the boy bows his head submissively in response. He shudders as he feels the damp facial hair on Chris’s face scrape against his over sensitive skin.

 

Derek whines in impatience and Chris takes this as a sign to push the boy back into a presentation position. He makes sure the boy has himself braced so that there is a reduction in the chance of injury for when Chris finally gets inside of him. The anticipation is building up in both of them and Derek can't help but shove himself backward in response, lifting his ass higher in the air so that Chris can have better access. Chris takes a moment to pull one ass cheek open and admire the sight before he lines his cock up. In one swift move, he is sliding into Derek, hormones in complete control. The older alpha pauses for a moment to give the young beta a second to adjust to his size before he is lunging frantically into the boy, trying to shove his dick as far into the other were as possible.  

 

Harsh breathing fills the air alongside the slapping of skin. Breathy moans fall from Derek's lips as Chris grunts from behind him, desperate sounds escaping his mouth. The older male drapes his body over Derek, continuing to rut frantically into the beta as if trying desperately to crawl even further into the boy’s body. The alpha is on autopilot, his mind a haze of lust and hormones. He’s leaning forward to reach the boy’s neck. If he had had more time to prepare he might have more patience, might have taken the time, but hormones are hitting too high and the traditional courting and preparation have fallen to the wayside.   

 

Derek moves his head to the side when he feels the alpha leaning closer, anticipation growing in the pit of his stomach for what is going to happen next. All of a sudden Chris feels his cock start to harden even more as the base where his knot rests begins to inflate. He groans at the sensation, automatically pushing deeper into Derek’s body. His knot is beginning to catch on Derek’s rim, but it’s still small enough to enter and leave the teen’s body.  

 

“Such a pretty boy,” he coos. “Going to knot you,” he grunts out as he mouths along Derek’s neck, breathing heavily on his skin. “Going to knot you hard, fill you up full. Going to keep you hanging off my knot for hours,” he rasps into Derek’s skin between nips and sucks.

 

Derek whines in response, trying to shift further back into the alpha. He feels Chris stiffen behind him before lunging forward powerfully, knocking the boy flat onto the desk, his arm coming up beside his head and he pushes _once, twice_ and then a final harsh shove as the knot finishes inflating. At the same time the knot wedges in deep into him, Chris gives an animalist snarl and clamps down onto Derek’s shoulder, biting strong enough that his canines puncture the skin.

 

Derek keens in surprise. His body is clamping down viciously onto Chris’ knot to keep it firmly in place. This coupled with the feel of Chris’ teeth sliding into him causes the younger male to push back further again the man. Chris is grunting in his ear as his body attempts to wring the knot as tightly as possible. The older male manages to get on of his arms beneath Derek’s body so he can wrap a fist around the beta’s cock.

 

Chris rocks harder against the younger were’s body, trying to shove in deeper before he feels his orgasm explode out of him. The feeling of Chris’ come releasing inside of him combined with the firm grip of the alpha’s callused hand on his cock has the boy crying out as his own orgasm rips through him in response. He paints the desk with pale milky fluid, cock spasming as it pulses out his release.  

 

Chris gently massages Derek’s cock, squeezing from root to tip until Derek gives a little whine of discomfort. The alpha releases the cock and carefully drapes himself over his new mate, nuzzling into his neck before reaching up to nip an ear lobe. “Sorry,” he murmurs huskily to the young man, reaching for his hands so that he link their fingers together.

 

Derek nods his head in acceptance of the apology. “It’s okay,” he rasps out in return. The combined sensations of his first knotting to the alpha he’s been pining over for years, along with the mating bite and his own body’s firm lock onto the older man is causing a chaos of emotions in his mind. He’s heaving gasps of air as he tries to calm down a little. He tries to shift and the resulting pull has him whimpering out.

 

Chris growls lowly, pushing his body harder against the teen to hold him still. “Stop moving,” he commands, concern making his deep voice harsher than normal. “You need to relax,” he instructs the other male. When Derek remains tense, muscles locked up, the alpha reaches over with one of his hands and grasps the beta’s neck. He squeezes gently, repeating in another growl, “I said to relax.”  

 

The feeling on the pressure points has Derek submitting automatically. It’s as if he’s lost all control of his body, muscles unlocking. His head sinks forward, neck bared further for the dominant male. This movement causes a slight pull where their bodies are connected together.

 

“Good boy,” Chris croons to his mate. “I know it hurts baby, but it’ll get better. Don’t move and my knot won’t pull so much,” he continues, carefully massaging Derek’s neck, focusing on the pressure points that will keep him submissive and most importantly relaxed.

 

Derek is feeling lethargic and sated. It’s still uncomfortable, but bearable now. He bites his lips, keeping his eyes lowered to the desk in front, suddenly shy. “Do you know how long this will take?” he asks a little anxiously.

 

“No,” Chris responds honestly. “You’re the first one I’ve ever knotted,” he says with a small smirk.

 

Derek just gives a little huff in embarrassment.

 

He knew that the knotting would be uncomfortable, but he didn’t think it would be that uncomfortable. Alpha’s were the only were’s that developed a knot during puberty and they only knot during a mating. An alpha could mount another alpha, a beta or even a human and have perfectly normal sex, but a potential mate’s pheromones during its heat trigger the knot in an alpha male to appear regardless of orientation. If you’re an omega, that’s a little trickier as you don’t necessarily have to be mates for the knot to pop. It’s only as long as the omega isn’t in heat that an omega can enjoy sex without a resulting pregnancy. Chris is a typical well-endowed alpha, flaccid he measures close to 7 inches. Swollen, his cock expands closer to 8. Add in his wide girth and include a knot it’s no wonder Derek is feeling the discomfort.  

 

The alpha noses into the teen’s hair before moving down to his jaw. He places a little nip on the edge, quickly followed by a tiny kiss. He continues down until he finds the bloody spot on Derek’s shoulder. Chris pauses briefly to look at his mark of ownership before leaning down and carefully laving his tongue across it. His saliva will help to heal it more quickly, so he’ll continue to lick at it while they are stuck together.

 

There’s a strong chance that they will stay this way for at least a half-an-hour, although he’s been told it can go longer than an hour during one mounting. His cock hasn’t stopped flexing inside of Derek’s body with each jerk expelling a little more semen. He has to be careful not to get the boy aroused again, even if it will make this more bearable for the beta. Another orgasm will trigger the knot into staying engorged even longer. Derek shifts a little beneath him, ass cheeks causing his channel to tighten around him.

 

“Don’t,” Chris groans. “You’ll make my knot stay inflated longer, baby. I need you to stay completely still so I can withdraw as soon as possible.”  

 

At these words the boy carefully nods, feeling a little pang in his heart that his alpha doesn’t want to stay tied together longer. As if sensing this feeling, Chris runs his hand lightly down Derek’s right hip where he rubs his thumb in small circles, trying to comfort the boy.  

 

“We should probably find you some pills before I mount you again,” he whispers into the side of Derek’s neck. “That is unless you want to take the risk of getting pregnant right now,” he adds quietly.

 

“No, I think that’s a good idea,” Derek agrees softly. “Seventeen is a little young for me to be a parent don’t you think? Do you know where we can get some pills at?” he asks as anxiety starts to build at the thought of being a teenage parent.

 

Chris gives a quiet hum in agreement, shifting his body slightly to try and find a more comfortable position so his entire weight isn’t resting on the young man. “I’m sure one of the adults in this house either has some or can get it for us. We might have to be separated for awhile until we get them to you, but at least now no other alpha can claim you.” He ghosts his nose along the nape of Derek’s neck, dropping small kisses along the way.

  
Derek gives a little shiver at the warm breath teasing his skin and the possessiveness in his alpha’s voice before relaxing again. He hums quietly under his breath, content, waiting for them to break apart. He’s not sure where they will go from here, but he knows that this is where he wants to be, this is where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a series that begins with Chris and Derek's mating. Stiles will make up their third in future installments.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics are different in this verse. Only alpha's can knot with potential mates, regardless of orientation of their partner. All orientations can carry, but fertility decreases with each orientation with omegas as the most fertile and alphas the least. Omega's are the rarest of the orientations due to their higher fertility rates which leads to pregnancy outside of both mating and heats.
> 
> ***Mating can occur across different species, but not result in offspring. i.e. A were-cat and a were-dog may mate, but no viable offspring will be born. Mating between animals in the same species such as wolves, dogs and foxes do result in viable offspring with usually the litter all being of similar specie, though on rare occasion a litter may be mixed.


End file.
